Mutt in love
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Takes Place in Elcipse - A slide story to my crossover fic with Covent


_**Hey I'm back with a side story to my Twilight Convent story. This takes place a year before Breaking Dawn part 1, near the end of eclipse just before the big battle and after it Pairs Seth/Emmett. This explains how they got together and where they stand in my Twilight-Convent crossover. This is rated T for mild sexual conversation and content. If you don't like this pair or you hate male/male then don't read.**_

**Forks Woods just out side the Cullen home 11am. A few days in to training with the Cullen's.**

"Hey Emmett let's take a picture" Seth said "Why? It's not like you like me" Emmett added "Well I do and I want a picture for a book I'm doing for all of us because it's weird we are all getting along" Seth bluntly said looking away from Emmett. "Wait What and your right about that Seth" Emmett said.

Seth was about to walk away when Emmett grab his arm. "Let me go" Seth growled at Emmett "No I want to know if you like me, but it seems like you have something to hide do you" Emmett said Seth phased and Jump on Emmett, then were tossing each other on the ground when Jacob show up he phased _(Hey whats going on)_ he asked Seth _(Nothing leave please it doesn't matter any way he doesn't love me)_ Seth adds Jacob phased back, "Emmett he's in love with you and he thinks you don't love him" "You sure Jacob" Emmett said Jacob nods and watches this unfold Emmett grabs Seth by the neck and kisses him in his wolf form.

"Seth I do like you and I want you if you want me that is" Emmett said kissing said wolf on the nose A soft purr came from Seth he then starts licking Emmett all over even near his crotch witch got Emmett aroused

Jacob laughed at this "Seth take it easy or do you want him to go full vamp on you"

Seth wined but continued doing so getting laughter from both Emmett and Jacob "Hey cut that out that tickles" Emmett said trying to pin Seth down, he does so and Seth phases back only to get a blush from Emmett and Jacob.

"Jacob take a picture will ya" Emmett adds Seth blushed and Jacob does so.

Emmett then Kisses Seth like it was nothing. Seth warp his arms around the bluff teen and Kissed back the same way. Jacob was on the floor laughing at this time Alice came and saw this. "Emmett are you crazy?" she yelled

Jacob sighed "So what Pixy, it's true love" he adds looking at her

"Shut it Mutt that's my brother your talking about" she said glaring at Jacob. Click went the camera "Quil What the bloody hell?" Seth adds

"What that's funny how he has you pinned down" Quil adds "It's true Emmett A vampire pining a Wolf is kind of funny" A voice said

"Edward what you doing here?" Alice and Emmett say.

"Jasper said to find some of you to toughen up for the battle I smelled Jacob so I just followed his stench" Edward added

Jacob growled at that - "Cool it mutt or do you want to go now" Edward said

Jacob phased and it began Jacob clawed Edward on the shoulder just as Emmett and Seth stopped it. Jacob phased back "Don't temp me again or it will be worse" he adds

Edward growled at that but Jasper showed up before Edward could do something "I see you found some wolves to help toughen up and Emmett bloody hell put you pants back on I don't need that image in my head" Jasper said

"Oh my lord" Alice adds laughing "This is a funny site to see" Jacob and Edward add "Yes it is but your not the one who's getting the full view Seth is" Quil added as they laugh at this Emmett looks down to were Jasper pointed and he blushed madly "Seth I will get you for this" he adds

"Huh? Oh Sorry" Seth looks at Emmett then travels down his body and sees what Jasper was talking about. Seth blushed as Emmett did to. Click went the camera.

"Alice!" Emmett yelled jumped off Seth and ran after her. Seth got up and did to before jumping her down. All three fall to the ground, and laugh. Jacob and Quil phase look at Seth then Seth does the same and the three play-fight until Jasper said "Ok enough horseplay let's train" Jasper said

All three phase back and nod the rest sighed but did as Jasper said. The continued until a howl was heard.

"Sorry we got to go" They were patrolling for Victoria Jacob said as he Seth and Quil look at each other.

"You two go I want to talk with the Cullen's if that's fine I'll be right behind you guys" Seth adds

Jacob looks at Quil, Quil looks at Jacob the both look at Seth who was giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" both said as the phased and left.

"I got to go as well I told Esme I would be back coming Jasper?" Alice said he nods and they leave.

Seth sighs but goes up Emmett and Kisses him right in front of Edward Emmett kisses back and puts his arms around the teen. Seth deepens the Kiss. Emmett looks at Seth.

"You really like me? I thought it was a joke when Edward told me when he met the pack and was reading your mind" Emmett said

"I couldn't tell you because of the pack, they were there, why do you thing I stayed back after Jacob left I want Edward to tell you but I also want this I love you Emmett I have since I saw your family" Seth said. As Emmett kissed him again.

Seth kissed him again phased and ran to join Quil & Jacob who were halfway to Emily's.

_**Cullen home a few days later.**_

Emmett sighs, "Are we just going to wait until she comes back or something" Emmett said

"Well someone was at my house, but it was her?" Bela adds

"Yep Me and Leech here took look out and found it was some one but we don't know for sure the did get a whiff of Bella's clothes. Jacob said

"So what do we do now?" Jasper said

"Wait and see what happens" Carlisle said

All in the Cullen home nodded.

_**4 weeks later Battle/Jacob getting hurt **_

"Seth Emmett says he loves you and make sure you come back to him alive" Edward said to the teal tan wolf that was waiting with him and Bella.

Seth looks at Edward and nods and starts to do a run around the camp he Bella and Edward were at.

Seth just then howls Edward nods "Seth Go see what's going on" Seth nods and leaves.

Meanwhile the others were fighting newborn that were made by Victoria.

"Emmett look out!" Alice shouts – Out of no where a Teal tan wolf, kills it on the spot Barks at Emmett then looks at everything that was going on.

"Thanks and What ever you said right back at you" Emmett adds looking at Seth smiling Seth nods.

"The others are on there way this was a trap, main targets are Bella and Edward go back and tell them." Alice said

Seth nods and leaves

Jacob shows up in the time Seth was gone and helps Bella stay warm kissing her as well Seth arrives the next day and barks.

Edward nods "So its started Jacob go and we will take it from here"

"Sure but look after him, the pack doesn't know about him and your brother and I want to help them with that" Jacob said as he left to join the battle.

Victoria comes with Riley to destroy Bella Edward, Seth, and Bella destroy her and Riley instead. They go to the battle and see what was going on.

Seth sees Emmett in trouble "Seth don't." Edward said Emmett sees Seth and just then a Vampire goes at Seth Emmett kills the one that was troubling him then gets to Seth just in time by tackling the one that went after Seth.

"Seth do you have a death wish?" Edward yelled Seth Wines then barks at Edward "You just want to protect him" Edward said looking at Seth Emmett looks at Seth "Do you mean because of what we did and you feel its right to?" Emmett said looking at Seth. Seth nods. Just then Wines were heard then Bella's voice "Jacob!"

Emmett and Seth turn just in time to see Jacob get hurt. The other wolves near Jacob took rest out and Cullen's took rest of the others out.

_**1 week later after the battle **_

"That was reckless what you did" Emmett said "I know but I did it because I Imprinted and its you Emmett." Seth said looking at the older Teen. "I know that's why I bit you on the same day, If this gets out we are so screwed." Emmett adds

"I love you they can't stop me for loving some one who I have real feelings for and want for the rest of my life" Seth said looking at the ground

"Cheer up we will make sure it stays like this" Jacob and Quil say looking at there friend.

"You guys will even though it would put five people in danger?" Emmett added "Yes we want Seth happy even if it means being with a Leech" Jacob adds

"Thank you, but how are we going to do this?" Emmett said

Seth sighs Jacob looks at Quil "Just hide it for now and see what happens" Quil adds

"Well, after that then what, if it gets out how will we go on with our lives?" Seth said

"Well we will just figure it out like we always do" Emmett said now kissing Seth while Jacob takes a picture of them Kissing.

Seth nods

Jacob, Quil sigh "Seth we got to go they will wounder where we got to" Jacob added looking at the two who were about to do more then kissing.

"Man this sucks I can't even have time with my boyfriend" Seth said

Emmett laughs "Ya but I got to go as well they will wonder where I got to as well and you know Alice she might know all ready" Emmett said looking at the three.

"So true" All three said as the went in the opposite direction and left

"Seth I care and will work this I know we will" Emmett yelled as Seth, Jacob and Quil phased to wolf. Seth turns back nods then leaves as well.

Emmett sighed as he went home thinking about these events that have happened in the last Forty eight hours.

_**TBC In Ch 1 Power, A Wolf, New pack and New life. Of my Twilight-Convent fic called Legend Of The Convent and A Power unknown. **_


End file.
